


Parachute

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: As Does Steve, Endings Are Hard, Fighting, Gen, Robots, Some Hurt Steve, Tony Loves Robots, Tony Saves The Day, a small bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky!” Steve screamed, his heart in his throat, another, very similar scenario playing in his head as he tried to reach his friend, but the robot grabbed his leg, dragging him to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scenario locked away in my head for a while, and I had to get it down on paper (or in my case computer) so I could get back to my other stories.
> 
> So, please enjoy and drop me a comment if you can.
> 
> Bye!!!

Steve wasn’t quite sure what they were fighting, some sort of robot things that crashed landed outside of Colorado. The job didn’t require the entire team, Steve probably could have finished it up with Bucky and called it a day, but Tony wanted to study the robots, find out what made them tick, so he tagged along.

Steve’s not sure when everything got out of hand, but one moment he, Bucky, and Tony are easily picking off tiny, robot things one by one, and the next the remaining robots combine and morph into a ten foot tall, mega robot.

“Is it supposed to do that?” Bucky shouted, rolling out of the way of a giant foot. Steve shrugged, throwing his shield at the thing. He bounced off the metal, the robot virtually unaffected, and the shield flew back at Steve. He caught it, jumping out of the way as Tony flew past them, firing at the robot.

The robot swatted at Tony, knocking him into a rocky wall, turning its attention back to Steve and Bucky. It charged, Bucky’s initial reaction to shove Steve out of the way, and the robot knocked Bucky backwards, straight over the edge of the cliff they fought on.

“Bucky!” Steve screamed, his heart in his throat, another, very similar scenario playing in his head as he tried to reach his friend, but the robot grabbed his leg, dragging him to the ground. Steve fought to get free, barely managing to avoid the barrage of punches the robot threw at him, needing to help his friend.

It was during the next onslaught of punches, two or three grazing the blond’s face, that Steve caught sight of the blinking blue light just under the robot’s left arm. Taking a wild guess, Steve ducked one, final punch, shoving his fist as hard as he could into the light. He felt it break on impact, along with his hand, and the robot jerked away from him, staggering back a few steps before collapsing to the ground.

Steve dragged himself to his feet, rushing towards the edge of the cliff, looking down, trying to catch sight of Bucky. He called down, looking desperately for a path or something, needing to get to his friend, but his frantic search came to a screeching halt when Tony landed lightly next to Steve, one arm firmly locked around Bucky’s waist.

“Did you lose something?” he asked releasing the brunet, already heading towards the downed robot. Steve tossed Tony a grateful smile before giving Bucky a one-armed hug.

“I’m not going anywhere, Punk,” Bucky murmured though he seemed to be trembling a bit against Steve.

“I know, Jerk,” Steve responded softly, steering his friend towards a set of rocks so he could sit down, vaguely aware of Tony already calling someone to come pick them up. He still couldn’t quite shake the fear flooding his veins over the prospect of nearly losing Bucky again, and tried very hard not to think about it. “I know.” He owed Tony big time.


End file.
